


Data Transfer

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, Busier than a one-armed paralegal."</p><p>Bucky and Nathan's arrival has resulted in some performance errors by the usually unflappable Evan Lorne. Or: Lorne the paralegal!bot is being replaced by a newer model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data Transfer

Daniel wasn’t sure what to think when he showed up to the office and there was a laminated piece of paper on his desk titled _Basic Disability Etiquette Tips_. That kind of preparedness had Lorne written all over it, but Lorne was John and Anne’s paralegal, and Daniel couldn’t begin to guess why he’d need tips on interacting with disabled people. As far as he knew, none of his clients were disabled. But he sat down at his desk, emptied his briefcase of the files he’d need for the day, and scanned the sheet.  
  
In the doorway, Lorne cleared his throat. “Mr. Jackson.”  
  
Daniel lifted his head. “Good morning, Lorne.”  
  
Standing beside Lorne was a young man Daniel had never seen before. He had dark hair that was military short, grey eyes, an Eastern European cast to his features - and was missing his left arm, his left sleeve pinned up neatly.  
  
“Mr. Jackson, this is Bucky, your new paralegal.”  
  
And Daniel remembered Jack’s threat, to get him a paralegal so he’d stop running himself ragged.  
  
Daniel rose up, offered his hand to Bucky. “Pleased to meet you, Bucky. You can call me Daniel.” Jack had informed Daniel on his first day at WOW that trying to get Lorne to call anyone by their first name was a losing battle.  
  
“Hi, Daniel.” Bucky smiled tentatively, and the expression was all wrong, broken. Daniel recognized the distant look in his eyes, had seen it in Jack’s eyes, many years ago, when they were locked in a jail cell together on hot desert sand.  
  
“Let me know if you need anything,” Lorne said to Bucky, who nodded absently.  
  
“Come on in,” Daniel said. “Jack told me you were coming, but he didn’t say when, so you’ll have to give me a moment while I think up some things for you to do.”  
  
Bucky nodded and perched tentatively on the chair opposite Daniel’s desk, notepad balanced on his knee, pen poised to write. Daniel wondered how long he’d been back from service, how long he’d been dealing with the loss of his arm.  
  
Daniel booted up his computer. “Did Jack explain what it is I do?”  
  
Bucky shook his head.  
  
Daniel gave him the spiel he gave most of his child-clients, about how his job was two-fold, to represent their wishes and desires to the court, but also their best interests, and how their best interests came first. He also explained the work he did as a translator. Bucky took notes. He had neat, blocky print, wrote quickly.  
  
Daniel opened his calendar and stared at his upcoming appointments. Nothing pinged. He opened his caseload and winced at how awash in red it was. “Here’s something you can do for me that I’ve urgently needed done for a while. I’m out of compliance on a bunch of my home visits. I will share my caseload spreadsheet with you. Contact the placement for every child whose name is in red and set up home visits. Prioritize them by court date - I’d like to see each child before their next review hearing. What’s your email address?”  
  
Bucky’s real name was James Buchanan Barnes, so his email address was barnes.j.b.@woolsey-oneill-weir.com. Daniel sent him the link to his caseload spreadsheet.  
  
“If you could get on that, I will think up other things for you to do later.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Bucky said, with that same deference Lorne said it. Bucky was definitely ex-military, then.  
  
“Thank you,” Daniel said. Bucky left Daniel’s office quietly, but reappeared fifteen minutes later with a mug of coffee, just how Daniel liked it. Daniel suspected Lorne’s hand in that. And in the mid-morning cupcake Bucky brought, and the lunch Bucky ordered in when one of Daniel’s phone staffings ran over, and the mid-afternoon coffee and pastry.  
  
Sam paused in Daniel’s doorway after Bucky departed. “I see I wasn’t the only one who got one of those.” She nodded to the laminated sheet on Daniel’s desk, that he’d turned face down so Bucky wouldn’t see.  
  
“You know Lorne,” Daniel said. “Always so, so efficient.”  
  
And he was passing that efficiency on to Bucky, apparently, who sent Daniel a morning update - number of calls made, number of appointments made - and an afternoon update as well.  
  
Jack stopped by Daniel’s office. “So, what do you think?”  
  
“Of my new paralegal? He seems more than adequate.”

“Lorne’s taken Bucky under his wing, is showing him the ropes,” Jack said. “I figured you could use the help, and we have more than enough room in the budget for it, so -”  
  
“I appreciate it,” Daniel said. He glanced up at Jack. “Don’t think I don’t know why you really hired me a paralegal, though.”  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, the picture of innocence. “Other than to make your life easier?”  
  
“So I go home with you earlier,” Daniel said.  
  
“Is that such a bad thing?”  
  
Daniel glanced at the clock on the wall. Two hours left. “No.”  
  
Jack smiled. “Glad to hear it.”  
  
And then he turned when John said, “I’m sorry, say that again?”  
  
“I forgot,” Lorne said meekly.  
  
Daniel joined Jack in the doorway, staring at the spectacle. Lorne was standing beside Bucky’s desk, a stack of files against his hip. He’d been showing Bucky something on the computer, from the looks of things.  
  
John realized everyone was staring at him. “Right. Of course. It’s not that you _have_ to bring me coffee in the afternoon.” He cleared his throat. “I was just - wondering. If I needed to get my own.”  
  
“Not at all,” a teenage boy said, and Daniel stared at him. The kid was the spitting image of Jack when Jack was a teenager. Daniel had seen old pictures.  
  
John blinked at the boy and the mug of coffee he was holding out.  
  
The boy smiled. “Nathan Neilson. I’m the new office runner.”  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrows at Jack, who winced.  
  
Zelenka and Stackhouse shared significant looks, and then Zelenka fished his notebook out of his pocket, making notes, calculating odds for new bets. On what?  
  
“Hi, Nathan. Thanks for the coffee.” John accepted the mug and took a sip. “Wow. Exactly the way I like it.”  
  
“Lorne told me,” Nathan said, flashing Lorne a smile.  
  
Zelenka scribbled in his notebook some more.  
  
Bucky was pale, strained beneath all the attention. “Thanks, Lorne. I got this.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Lorne asked.  
  
“Yeah. I’m fine. You should get back to your own stuff.”  
  
Lorne nodded. “Right. Okay. Thanks, Nathan.” And he hurried back to his desk. Was it Daniel’s imagination, or was he blushing?  
  
Nathan grinned. “Any time.”  
  
“You hired an office runner?” Daniel asked in a low voice. “Nepotism, Jack?”  
  
“My nephew,” Jack said.  
  
“You have no siblings,” Daniel pointed out.  
  
Jack winced. “It’s - classified.”  
  
“Classified. That that kid is the spitting image of you at - what. Sixteen?”  
  
“He’s eighteen now.”  
  
Daniel studied Jack’s expression once more and saw the discomfort there, and he let the subject drop.  
  
When he got back to his desk, there was an email in his inbox from Rodney McKay. Yet another entry in the infamous For or Against email chain.  
  
 _Proof that Lorne is human: he forgot John’s afternoon coffee. - MRM_  
  
To which Laura immediately replied: _Nope. Lorne’s still a robot. His hardware is obviously breaking down. Clearly Nathan is his replacement. Lorne is slowly transferring his data to Nathan. We will see more lapses in Lorne’s memory and behavior as he transfer more data over to Nathan. - LC_  
  
Daniel glanced at the desk where Bucky was working, telephone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he typed one-handed, and wondered what else Jack was up to, with these new hires.


End file.
